Solve for $x$. $\dfrac{11^{x}}{11^3}=11^2$ $x=$
Solution: When powers have the same base, $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. Let's apply that rule to our equation, $\dfrac{11^{{x}}}{11^{3}}=11^{2}$. We can solve for ${x}$ with the equation, ${x}-3 = 2$. $\begin{aligned} {x}-3 &= 2 \\ {x} &= 5 \end{aligned}$ $x = 5$